La vida de un cabllero
by Depredazilla2003
Summary: Valeria es una joven en un mundo aburrido en el cual todo es aburrido y sin chiste desde su punto de vista, hasta que un suceso lo reunirá con su compañero de aventuras... ¿Quieren saber mas? Entren y lean


Cap.1

El comienzo

Año 2020:

LA TERCERA GUERRA MUNDIAL A ESTALLADO.

Todos los noticieros lo hablaban de este hecho no había duda de ahora la humanidad estaría en gran riesgo.

Estados Unidos vs Corea del Norte.

-"Será una guerra nuclear"-"no será una informática"-"si hablamos de una guerra nuclear los países no solo vecino si no que todo el continente se vera afectado por la radiación emitida"-"en dado casi de ser una guerra informática se vera mas afectada la población que los propios gobiernos "-todos decían lo mismo.

Y sucedió.

5 largos años de muerte, dolor y sufrimiento, todos fueron testigos de la masacre que se llevaba a cabo, millones de vidas arrancadas, no solo es suelo americano y norcoreano si no también los de los alrededores se vieron afectados por esta catástrofe.

Gracias a dios la masacre término ,pero dejo tras de si una estela de muerte, desde entonces hemos progresado, dejamos de lado nuestras diferencias y distinciones y nos unimos como seres que somos.

La Tierra

2032

Han pasado casi 12 años desde la 3ra guerra mundial todo a sido paz y armonía desde entonces, al menos hasta ahora.

México/Ciudad de México/instituto nacional privado de México

2032

Nos ubicamos en la prestigiada escuela privada de mayor excelencia a nivel nacional El INAP, pero mas específicamente en una de sus aulas donde nuestra protagonista se encuentra sentada en una de las bancas de hasta atrás mirando por la ventana si ningún interés en lo que sucede en la clase.

*poco a poco nos acercamos al rostro de la joven de lentes y mientras mas cerca mas nos desenfocamos*

POV

(Protagonista)

Hola mi nombre es Valeria , soy una estudiante de secundaria, de 3 año, de las mas inteligentes de mi grupo y grado, como podrán apreciar no tengo mucho interés en los que sucede a mi alrededor eso se debe a que en realidad no me importa demasiado, en cuanto a los estudios digo ¿Por qué poner atención a algo que aprendí a los 6-7 años de edad?-'suspiro'-la verdad preferiría haber nacido siendo un animal, ellos solo come n y van al baño, comen y van al baño , comen y van al baño, es un circulo vicioso muy simple pero que prefiero mas que lo que hago, dormir, levantarse temprano, ir a la escuela, recoger, hacer quehacer etcétera.

-Mi vida es mu y aburrida-*suspiro*-

Fin POV

Mientras tanto en el actual templo del sol en Teotihuacán

Podemos ver que a la salida del templo hay muchos equipos sofisticados , carpas, y varios investigadores.

Dentro de una de las carpas se encontraban muchas personas juntas viendo a través de un monitor.

Dentro del templo

Se pueden ver a varios hombres con trajes blancos, tenían una linterna en la parte superior derecha en un costado y algunos de ellos llevaban cámaras.

-Tengan cuidado por donde pisan, este lugar era considerado sagrado y por ende no todos podían entrar-dijo uno de ellos que iba en frente que llevaba un aparato para medir radiación, este poco a poco iba disminuyendo al punto de llegar a cero, lo que daba a entender que la sonó estaba libre de radiación-muy bien parece ser que ya no hay radiación en esta zona del templo así que podemos quitarnos los trajes- decía quien iba a la cabeza del grupo.

Fue así como en 15 minutos todos se encontraba con ropas de exploradores, con linternas en manos y cámaras grabando en vivo y en directo- avancemos estamos cerca del salón principal -fue así como caminaron por unos 30 minutos hasta que lo encontraron , un enorme puerta de casi 7 metros de alto y así 10 de ancho con símbolos grabados en ella, a los costados de esta habían grandes figuras parecidas a caballeros- esos son caballeros?- preguntó uno de los que traían cámara mientras hacia un acercamiento- así parece- dijo alguien a través de la cámara que uno de ellos traía.

Todos discutían sobre que podían ser esas grandes figuras parecidas a caballeros ignorando que el que estaba en frente de la gran puerta la toco provocando algo increíble…

Días Después…

Todos los medios lo decían, aquí y allá , estaba en boca de todos el gran descubrimiento de el Afamado Arqueólogo Isaac Sumdac-"Hemos encontrado pruebas de nuestra civilización ha surgido por influencia de otras"-"podría ser este el descubrimiento del siglo"- estas y mas declaraciones salían de la boca del mismísimo Isaac Sumdac.

-Vaya tu papa hizo otro gran descubrimiento- decía una señor castaña de ojos café, piel algo morena clara, sentada en un sillón con un control en la mano, se encontraba sonriente y con una mano en la cara.

-Si vaya que papa es sorprendente- decía una castaña oscura de lentes sentada de forma que refleja sus grandes ganas por vivir, dicha castaña era ni mas ni menos que Valeria.

°Ring Ring Ring°

-Quien podrá ser?- dijo la castaña mayor levantándose tomando la llamada ante la presente falta de ganas de su única hija-Si bueno…Ha hola querido como estas?... Si estuviste impresionante… Si aquí esta…Ok…ok .si yo se lo digo- termino esta dejando el teléfono en su lugar y acercandose a su hija.

-Mmm… que sucede mamá-dijo sin ganas.

-Tu padre vendrá a la ciudad y te llevara con el a su laboratorio-dijo esta alegre.

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-

Fin del Cap 1.


End file.
